ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Paddlebrains
Biography Paddlebrains first registered on the PPC radar when drawing the attention of the Department of Bad Slash to a Real Person Slash travesty involving a third-wave emo band in a very compromising situation (read it here http://agenttrojie.livejournal.com/7484.html#cutid1 - LiveJournal may not let you read it if you are underage, in which case, log out and try again. Please only do this if you are over, say, 16, and squick-resistant). In revenge for this atrocity, Paddlebrains was dragged forcibly into the largest single exorcism/assassination ever undertaken by the DBS - that of the Land Before Time (see Land Before Time: Littlefoot x Cera). She subsequently latched onto Agent Trojanhorse, and is currently turning a corner of RC# 45 into an ashtray while being subjected to Legendary Badfic. She has flashbacks to C*l*br**n at inappropriate moments, and an incurably filthy mind. She suffers from a beard fetish, thanks to overexposure to Commander Riker in her youth. Paddlebrains is a Potterverse Animagus, and technically the warped, female reincarnation of Sirius Black, as the result of some very odd online RPing during which 'Padfoot' became 'Paddlebrains'. She can turn into a large, scruffy, smelly, dribbly black dog at will. Because the roleplay was heavily biased towards Sirius/Remus Lupin slash, Paddlebrains has a werewolf fixation. She is known to have filched boots and other footwear from Discworld canon characters. In February 2008 HST, Paddlebrains learned the horrifying truth that Gillyweed is not hallucinogenic. Unwilling to accept the lack of mind-altering experiences thus available in HQ, she began devoting much of her downtime to the Quest for the Sentient Cannabis Plant. So far, all she has been able to discover are Glodstoppers - a dangerous mix of subtances that cause the user to see God and then fall over. Needless to say, her partner is a highly unwilling participant in this Quest. She is currently pregnant with the debugged three-month-old foetus of Rafael Nadal and Roger Federer, and is being driven stir crazy by her partner's overprotective smothering, and also by the lack of nicotine. Coming from an internet-based AU, Pads is fairly au fait with most forms of technology, specifically computers. She used these skills to design something usually referred to as 'the hacking algorithm' to redirect desirable missions from other Agent pairs to her and Troije's console, but it has malfunctioned for most of its lifespan so far, bringing up missions in continuua the pair are not familiar with, or bringing up Suefic rather than slashfic. As of 'Doom; Repercussions of Evil', Pads is sure she's fixed it, but we shall see. Missions and Timeline January 2008 HST Draws the attention of Agent Trojie to "Rhymes With Bang Bang Sob". Mission One: a training mission with Agent Gypsy Mission Two: Paddlebrains is stampeded and thus recruited to aid in the destruction of Land Before Time: Littlefoot x Cera February 2008 HST Is partnered with Agent Trojanhorse, who eases her in "gently" with the MSTing of a particularly disturbing H/D badslash. Mission Three: To The Moon - affectionately known as Paedo!Harry. Begins the Quest for the Sentient Cannabis Plant. Mission Four: A Promise to be Kept Part One Part Two. Nameless Cat adopted. March 2008 HST Mission Five: Out in the Rain. Paddlebrains is infected by Trojie's Discworld kleptomania, and returns with the Boots of Truth and the Boots of Justice Mission Six: LxC: The DinoSue Strikes Back. LBTwriter churns out another chapter of biologically inaccurate dino-porn, Paddlebrains plays with explosives, and Trojie plays vivisectionist. April 2008 HST Mission Seven (unreleased): Pain - Childe Elrond gets preggers by an Orc. Trojie threatens to horribly maim anyone and everyone within reach in the event of further subjection to mpreg. Begins the wooing of her partner. Mission Eight: LxC: Return of the DinoSue May 2008 HST Mission Nine: Fun in Buckland. Which transpires to be neither fun nor worksafe. Mission Ten: Pathways, in two parts. June 2008 HST Mission Eleven: Manhood (unreleased, and probably going to be replaced because it hurts us). July 2008 HST Mission Twelve: The Phantom DinoSue. Mission Thirteen: Baby bump, hormones & tennis. Pads and Trojie take in Wimbledon, with unexpected results. Mission Fourteen: Midnight Visitor. Pevensies are violated. Incestuously. Without lube, obviously. September 2008 HST Mission Fifteen: Doom: Repercussions of Evil. Trojie and Pads play deathmatch. Mission Sixteen: What Happens in Narnia Stays in Narnia. At least until Trojie and Pads get involved. Mission Seventeen: Ethuil'waew. Trojie and Pads train up newbie Agent Oscar Henson of the Division of MPreg. Category:Users Category:PPC AgentsCategory:Department of Bad Slash